


Миф

by hitama



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Religion, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: В начале были боги.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В некоторых вариантах мифа о Прометее его называют богом-создателем, прародителем человечества.

Юная планета спала, голубая и невинная, - одна из немногих в галактике, еще не оскверненных его соотечественниками. Прометей коснулся обзорного окна в тот момент, когда шлюз его тюремной каюты с шипением свернулся внутрь.  
Прометей медленно опустил руку, не удостоив вошедшего приветствием.  
\- Она прекрасна как Гея в день сотворенья, ты так не думаешь, сын Зевса?  
Скрежет доспехов и сопение были единственным ответом. Падший титан повернулся, рассматривая Геракла.  
\- Ты не хуже меня понимаешь несправедливость этого приговора, - Прометей качнул головой. - До каких пор ты будешь продолжать поддерживать тирана? Его безумие погубит всех. Он даже тебя признал только чтобы использовать в своей борьбе за абсолютную власть.  
\- Заткнись! - Геракл шагнул, кладя правую руку на пояс с оружием. Темные глаза расширились, наливаясь кровью.  
Однако через секунду он совладал с собой.  
\- Понимаю, - Геракл прищурился. - Ты пытаешься разозлить меня в надежде, что в гневе я забуду волю Отца и убью тебя.  
Он опустил руку.  
\- Не бывать тому, чтобы я нарушил приказ Владыки Неба.  
\- Теперь он так решил себя величать? - пробормотал Прометей.  
Геракл отвернулся, собираясь покинуть каюту.  
\- Рад, что планета нравится тебе, Прометей. Тебе предстоит провести на ней остаток своих дней. Если повезет, твои страдания не продлятся долго, - шлюз зашипел, открываясь. - Не больше пяти-шести миллионов лет.  
И Геракл разразился грубым фальшивым смехом.  
Прометей покачал головой.  
\- Мы были друзьями.  
\- Пока ты не предал богов!  
\- Боги? Ты имеешь в виду кучку титанов, захвативших власть в результате братоубийства и стеснительно решивших отказаться от своего имени?  
Геракл крутанулся, развернувшись нос к носу со своим пленником.  
\- Тебе ли говорить о предательстве! Ты даже ее пытался использовать в своей войне с Зевсом. А...  
\- Не смей называть ее имени, - предупредил Прометей.  
\- Сестра, - Геракл сглотнул. - Она отказалась увидеть тебя после оглашения приговора.  
\- Следовало ожидать. Послушная дочурка.  
\- Хватит, - Геракл поднес руку к глазам, и Прометей замолчал, пораженный таким явным проявление эмоций. - Афина может быть дочерью Зевса, но она не враг тебе.  
Он сунул руку в просвет между грудной пластиной доспеха. Когда Геракл вынул руку, в ней был многогранник, переливающийся всеми оттенками черного.  
\- Она просила меня передать тебе.  
Чернота внутри кристалла бурлила, словно пытаясь найти путь наружу. Геракл повернул руку с многогранником, - и вот уже вместо кристалла на ладони полубога каменная чаша со знакомой черной жидкостью.  
Прометей нахмурился. Геракл протянул руку.  
\- Бери.  
Титан помрачнел.  
\- Вот как, - руки сами сжались в кулаки. - Ему не хватило храбрости убить меня перед всеми, так что он решил действовать исподтишка. Да еще и руками своих детей.  
\- Ты... - Геракл скрипнул зубами. - Она рисковала, чтобы дать тебе выбор! Я пошел против Отца, чтобы передать тебе ее дар!  
\- Почему не назвать вещи своими именами? Или волна переименований докатилась до того, что яд теперь принято называть подарком, а тайную казнь - выбором?  
\- Поступай как знаешь! - Геракл швырнул чашу, но вместо того, чтобы опрокинуться, по полу покатился черный кристалл.  
Прометей скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Она хотела, чтобы я в точности повторил тебе ее слова, - Геракл пожевал нижнюю губу.

"Жизнь словно чаша с годами пустеет,  
Память по капле теряет себя.

Кровью Химеры омойся скорее,  
Тысячеликую вечность примя".

Геракл моргнул.  
\- Она заставила меня несколько раз повторить. Ты же знаешь, какой упрямой может быть Афина.  
Прометей отвернулся к окну, пряча улыбку. Он почти не прислушивался к тому, что затем говорил Геракл. После ухода брата Афины он не сразу поднял ее подарок.  
Тьма внутри многогранника кипела, ища выхода. Если бы Зевс увидел сейчас выражение лица поверженного титана, он мог бы усомниться в своей победе.  
Кристалл наощупь был холодным и совершенным, как его создательница.  
Прометей сунул ее дар в рукав мантии и приготовился к посадке.

 

* * *

Лаборатория Афины расположилась сорока семью уровнями ниже нулевого этажа.  
Почти что центр планеты.  
Глядя в мелькающие за шахтой лифта конструкции, Прометей не мог не признать разумность подарка Зевса. Если одно из творений Афины выйдет из под контроля - у богов будет время остановить катастрофу.  
Лифт вздрогнул, возвещая конечную остановку. Прометей вышел и очутился во чреве монстра.  
Во всяком случае, именно такие ассоциации навевали обтянутые искусственной кожей ребристые стены помещения. "Ребра" ритмично двигались, нагнетая холодный воздух. Бледно-голубой свет сочился из тысяч разбросанных по стенам "глаз", освещая прозрачные тумбы с заключенными внутри существами.  
Он остановился подле одного из монстров Афины.  
Как все титаны, он имел базовые представления о манипуляциях с генами и биологическом конструировании. Его знаний как раз хватило оценить, сколько именно законов биологии было нарушено при сотворении этого существа.  
Прометей подался вперед, его дыхание замутило стекло. Он нахмурился.  
Одинокий пузырек сорвался с плавающей за стеклом туши и взлетел вверх.  
\- Что...  
От удара изнутри тройное сапфировое стекло застонало, гул прокатился по подземной лаборатории. Тварь замерла на секунду, чтобы в следующее мгновение с новой силой обрушится на разделяющий их прозрачный барьер. Скрежет гигантских когтей рвал барабанные перепонки. Зубы, каждый размером с его руку, клацнули перед лицом отпрянувшего титана.  
\- Она может делать это часами, без отдыха и не ослабляя усилий, - мелодичный голос за его спиной сообщил Прометею о появлении хозяйки лаборатории.  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от беснующегося за стеклом монстра, Прометей повернулся к ней и залюбовался.  
Простая белая мантия с разрезами по бокам. Из украшений - только золотой пояс и медальон с головой совы. Узкий капюшон охватывает шею и голову, обрамляя лицо, одновременно любимое и ненавистное.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - сказал он.  
Афина улыбнулась.  
Он повернул голову к неумолимой твари.  
\- Это и есть Химера?  
\- Прототип. Один из многих.  
Он перевел взгляд с пасти химеры на лицо ее создательницы. Нахмурился. Сделал шаг назад. В сторону.  
Глаза твари следовали за ним.  
\- Оно натренировано атаковать меня! - он не знал, что было сильнее: ярость или разочарование.  
\- Не обязательно тебя, - Афина одела перчатки. - Любого титана.  
\- Оно не реагирует на тебя.  
\- Я не титан.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Кто еще в списке исключений? Зевс?  
\- Разумеется.  
Он посмотрел на нее. Может быть впервые за все время он по-настоящему посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я никогда не замечал, до какой степени ты похожа на Зевса.  
\- Это естественно, я его дочь, - ледяные глаза чуть прищурились, словно она всматривалась в невидимую ему даль. - Однако ты ошибаешься. Дело не в дрессировке. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что химеры способны на это.  
Она сунула руку в карман мантии и вынула запаянную с обеих сторон пробирку.  
\- Что это? - спросил Прометей.  
Афина сдвинула на лицо маску и протянула вторую Прометею.  
\- Вещество немного опасно, - объяснила она.  
Дочь Зевса коснулась терминала, прикрепленного к стенке емкости с химерой.  
\- Для создания химеры я использовала элементы ДНК более шестнадцати тысяч образцов, - она вставила пробирку в металлический кармашек терминала.  
\- Невозможно, - Прометей закрепил маску и подошел ближе. - Для перебора такого количества комбинаций даже в компьютерной симуляции потребуются столетия. Полноценный биологический эксперимент...  
\- Займет несколько миллиардов лет, я знаю, - она ввела пароль. - Поэтому я разработала катализатор.  
Пробирка скользнула внутрь емкости и через доли секунды лопнула между зубами химеры. Похожая на нефть жидкость прыснула во все стороны.  
\- Теперь смотри, - предупредила Афина.

* * *

Корабль плавно набрал высоту, двигатели задрожали, придавая необходимое для выхода за пределы атмосферы ускорение.  
Через несколько минут черная точка, которой стал космический шаттл, растворилась в кристальной чистоте чужой планеты.  
Прометей опустил голову, пытаясь осознать свершившийся факт.  
Один.  
Ни грохот извергающегося неподалеку вулкана, ни шум водопада, - ничто не способно нарушить воцарившегося для изгнанника одиночества. Приговор Зевса вступил в силу.  
Прометей поднес к лицу каменную чашу, вгляделся в черную жидкость на дне.  
На мгновенье сомнения вернулись к нему.  
Что, если его решение - ошибка?  
Вдруг она предала его, как остальные? В чаше может быть яд.  
Вязкая чернота смотрела на него из чаши, словно глаза Гекаты. У Прометея перехватило дыхание.  
Что, если в чаше то, что он думает? Не лучше ли подождать. Другие ропщут под властью тирана. Рано или поздно Зевс будет повержен.  
Боясь передумать, Прометей поднес чашу к губам. Воскресил в памяти лицо бывшей возлюбленной и залпом опрокинул жидкость в себя.  
Ледяные глаза Афины из прошлого смотрели на него без жалости, как на один из ее экспериментов.  
"Теперь смотри", - шепнули ее губы.

* * *

Возможно, существо обладало большим интеллектом, чем считали его создатели. Химера дернулась в сторону, пытаясь избежать расползающихся в жидкой среде чернильных перьев. От ударов гигантского тела емкость задрожала.  
\- Не беспокойся, - прошептала Афина. - Ошибка исключена.  
"Хотел бы я обладать твоей уверенностью", - подумал титан, наблюдая как распадается бьющееся в агонии тело.  
Он больше не боялся химеры. Он боялся того, что ее убило. Афина жестом обратила его внимание на мониторы. Показатели скакали, бесконечная цепочка данных рвалась и менялась на глазах.  
Внезапно, он понял.  
\- Вещество убило химеру, разорвав цепочку ДНК, но сохранив жизнеспособность отдельных участков.  
\- Почти угадал, - в ее голосе послышалась редкая улыбка. - Все так, только химера жива.  
\- Как?  
Но он уже и сам видел данные компьютера: ДНК самовосстанавливалось, отдельные участки меняли положение в поисках верного.  
\- Существо невозможно убить, - прошептал он. - Он понимает, какой кошмар создал?  
\- Полное восстановление произойдет через семь дней, - Афина сняла маску. - Новая химера будет на 99,9% генетически идентична старой. И она будет помнить заложенную в нее программу так, будто никогда не погибала.  
Она повернула голову.  
\- Предупреждая твой вопрос. Скорость восстановления зависит от объема необходимой для обработки информации. Она невелика для колбы со стерильной водой пять метров в высоту.

Почему она не предупредила его о боли?

 

Вещество ворвалось в его тело как молния в миллион вольт, впилась во внутренности с яростью голодного орла. Опустевшая чаша выскользнула из руки, боль заставила его изогнуться, потемневшие глаза поймали крылья облаков над ним.

Афина.

Это становилось странным. При нормальных обстоятельствах любое живое существо, даже титан, уже давно был бы мертв от болевого шока или хотя бы потерял сознание.

"Память по капле теряет себя".

Но с ним все происходило с точностью наоборот! Сознание оставалось кристально ясным несмотря на то, что, судя по ощущениям, его мозг начал распадаться.  
Прометей покачнулся и рухнул вниз, тело титана разломилось при ударе о скалы, в бурлящую воду упали продолжающие разваливаться на части обломки.

Афина.

Она не пришла на суд, но он видел ее удаляющийся прочь затылок в окружившей Олимп толпе. Она не пришла проститься, когда его, скованного цепями словно животное, вели к кораблю.  
Он тогда убедил себя, виноват Зевс.

Жаль, он не поинтересовался составом "Крови Химеры". Катализатор Афины продолжал работать, расщепляя кости и остатки связок. Боль неимоверная. Он бы кричал, если бы у него еще оставался рот.

Если так вспомнить, в последний раз они разговаривали накануне восстания. Она пришла сама, чего прежде никогда не делала. Глаза горели необычным огнем. Она высвободилась из его объятий, но ответила на поцелуй.  
То, что она сказала потом заставило его отстраниться, забывая о страсти.  
Ее лицо пылало, что тоже было необычно.  
\- Я жду ответа, Прометей, - между точеных бровей пролегла складка.  
Он отвернулся, заранее ненавидя себя за то, что будет вынужден сказать в следующее мгновение.  
\- Это твой ответ? - она задышала чаще.

Каким же он был идиотом.

Теперь, когда молекулы его тела разносили холодные воды, он мог подумать и честно признаться в своей глупости. Боль оставалась, но в какой-то степени он начал к ней привыкать. Сколько прошло времени на планете? Час? Тысячелетие?

Вулканы взрывались, лава заливала все вокруг. Континенты поднимались и исчезали в океане.

Теперь он мог чувствовать происходящие с планетой процессы, ведь они были частью его. Даже боль и воспоминания стали деталями преобразования ландшафта.

Афина.

Он продолжал помнить о ней. А как иначе? Гигантский биологический эксперимент шел полным ходом. Частицы его ДНК были уже повсюду - от полюса до полюса. Первичный океан кипел, готовясь принять жизнь.

Он был глупцом. Неимоверным, неоспоримым идиотом, посмевшим требовать от любимой женщины выбора между ним и отцом. Поделом ему.  
Сколько времени прошло? Миллион? Десять? Срок достаточный, чтобы перестать жалеть себя и позволить посмеяться над прошлым.  
Разумеется, она отомстила ему. Но ее месть не была похожа на месть обычной женщины или обычной богини. Миллиард лет спустя он так и не смог для себя решить, наказала она его или спасла?  
Он усмехнулся.  
Первые рыбы вышли на отвердевшую сушу и встали, еще не уверенно, на огрубевшие плавники. Некоторые из его "потомков" оказались так же уродливы как химеры дочери Зевса. Случайность или насмешка?  
Должно пройти еще много времени, прежде чем сотворенная из его ДНК жизнь обретет сознание и научится мечтать.  
Афина. О чем она думала, давая своему любовнику единственный (теперь он мог честно признаться в этом себе) шанс победить Зевса?  
_Мои потомки. Они будут и не будут на меня похожи. У некоторых из них будут твои ледяные глаза, я уже вижу это. И мои воспоминания._  
Память о прошлом будет будить их ночами, заставляя вглядываться в звездное небо в поисках еще не заданных ответов. Они назовут эти воспоминания легендами, даром богов, шепотом подсознания.  
Моя память будет гнать их вперед и однажды... ты ведь и это предусмотрела? Они найдут дорогу домой.  
*Я* найду дорогу домой.  
Будешь ли ты ждать меня, Афина? Я должен задать тебе один очень важный вопрос.

Юная планета плыла в космосе, закутанная в мягкую шаль облаков, окруженная сиянием близкого солнца.  
Планета спала и видела сны о прошлом.


End file.
